The Girl Who A Tracks Trouble
by TeenWolfHotNewAlphaTwins
Summary: Ava keep telling herself this year will be different. This year there will be no drama,no monster. This is going to be a normal year for her,Scott and Stiles. But boy was she ever wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Here I go again traveling around with these two idiots. Who gave Scott this brilliant idea of getting a tattoo, I mean tattoos are nice but they have to some sort of meaning to them not just to bands around your arms. I wish I could have just stayed home in bed and got my much needed rest before school starts tomorrow.

"We are here lets go and get this horrible idea over with"Stiles says as we all get out of the car.

We get into the tattoo shop and this big guy asks "Who is getting the tattoo." me and stiles point at Scott. The guy tells us to take a set after Scott shows him the picture he drew.

"Really Scott two bands around your arm is all you could think of for you first tattoo" I say.

"It means something Ava you just wouldn't understand." He says looking at me with sad eyes.

"Hey Scott you should get this tattooed on your back." Stiles laughs holding up a picture that looks like the kanima.

I just roll my eyes at Stiles and Scott laughs. The tattoo guy comes back and Stiles starts freaking out saying your first tattoo it should have meaning and blaw,blaw,blaw.

"Are you ready or what." says the tattoo artist.

"yeah I'm ready" says Scott.

"Your not squeamish with needles are you" says the tattoo artist.

"No I'm fine with them" Scott explains.

I laugh when Stiles mumbles something then passes out on the floor. After about 2 hours we are finally done in the dark place of a tattoo shop and I can get back home to my warm bed were I belong. We finally make it to the car.

"Ow it hurts" Scott says.

"Yeah its going to hurt you just got stabbed with a needled about a hundred a times in your arm." Stiles says feeling a bit dizzy, holding the ice pack closer to his head.

Scott starts freaking out in the front seat while I'm in the back trying not to pass out. Scott starts taking off the bandage and Stiles start freaking out saying no no no Scott don't take it off. Scott gets the bandage off and the tattoo heals up.

"Oh the joys of being a werewolf" I say smirking.

Scott turns around and looks at me giving me the shut up look and I just giggle and look out the window as Stiles drives.

On our way home we stop at a light and I look at the car beside us because I'm so board about hearing about Scott and Alison's break up. I start laughing because the car beside us is Lydia and Alison car, Stiles notices that to and motions for Scott to look. Scott and Alison make eye contact and Scott starts freaking out telling Stiles to drive.

"Dude its a red light" Stiles says

" I don't care go" Scott says

"I think we should talk to them" Stiles says

Stiles rolls down Scott's window and Lydia drives threw the red light. I sit in the back laughing almost crying. The light turns green and Stiles drives getting close to the Lydia's car.

"What are you doing, your driving right behind them" Scott says panicking

"Do you see any turns Scott" Stiles says

"Well do something I don't want it to look like we are following them"Scott says

Stiles stops the car and we watch Lydias car drive and then Lydias car stops and we all look at each other confused. The next thing I see is a deer running in to Lyidas car and Stiles and Scott get out running to Lydia and Alison. I get out to and walk behind them. Lydia starts freaking out and Scott goes and checks out the animal after seeing if Alison is okay.

"It was afraid" Scott says

"Of what" I say looking around.

Scott looks around to saying" I don't know but it was terrified of something"

We wait with Lydia and Alison for the tow truck and after the tow truck leaves we drop them off at home.

"Okay this is you stop Ava" Stiles says yawning

"Night guys I'll see you tomorrow and Scott gets some sleep I'm sure that deer was nothing. This year will be different" I say looking at him

"Ill try Ava night" Scott says as him and Stiles drive off.

I get in my house and lock all the doors. I go to my room and get my pj's on to tired to have a shower. I fall on my bed and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up refreshed and ready for the firsts day of a new year. I shower and get dressed and run out the door because Stiles is picking me up. 25 minutes later and I get in his car.

"Hey Ava. Scotts not coming to day he is driving to school on his new bike" Stiles says laughing

"I can't believe he bought that thing he is going to kill himself on that or me if he ever picks me up for school one day" I explain.

"Yeah cause we wouldn't want Ava to die, what would the world do with out Ava" Stiles says statistically

I just roll my eyes and him. We finally get to school after getting caught behind every red light. I get out of the car and go find Scott.

Stiles runs behind be yelling "Ava stop walking so fast"

I ignore him and walk up to Scott to see him holding all three of our new schedules for the year but what Scott and Stiles didn't know was that they wont being seeing me in school much this year because all I have are 2 classes then I'm done school.

"hey Ava how come you only have two classes" Scott says handing me mine.

"Because you guys should of listened to me when I said take some summer school classes but hey guys ill see yeah later tonight okay" I tell Scott and Stiles

"okay see yeah later Ava" They both say

I run in to the school going to my locker. I was standing at my locker getting ready for class when two guys take the two lockers on either side of me. I look up and see that they are twins oh my god and hot twins to.

"hey I was hoping you could show me and my brother to our first class" One of the twins say

"yeah sure what do you guys have" I say looking at there schedules

"History and I'm Ethan and this is my brother Adian"Ethan says

"well its nice to meet you both I'm Ava and we have the same first period class. Follow me and ill show you" I say

They shut their lockers and follow me. While walking to class everyone was looking at us even Scott and Stiles. We final make it to class.

"Here it is" I say going to sit down.

The Twins sit right beside me on either side of me. Class starts and the next 75 minutes of my live suck.

Final that over only one more class and I can leave for the day and thank god its hairstyling.

"goodbye boys have a good first day" I tell them walking away

I make it to hairstyling just on time and listen to the teacher tell the rules and stuff. I always hate the first day they just tell us rules we already know.

75 minutes later I'm FREE out of that hell hole. On my walk home I get a text from Scott saying meet me at Derek's after school ill think he will know what to do about my tattoo. I get in my house and make myself a sandwich and I text him back saying sure. I finish my sandwich and I watch some TV but there is nothing on so I go to Derek's a little early.

"Derek you here" I yell in the creep old hale house.

I don't hear anything and I look all over the house and Derek's not here. I walk out and I see his car pull up. He gets out of the car.

"hey what are you doing here" Derek says a little angry

"Scotts coming here after school because of his tattoo and I had nothing better to do then come bug the big tough bad alpha" I say smiles at him

He cracks a smile and walks in the house. I follow him.

"so why weren't you here" I say

"I don't live here anymore" Derek says not saying anything more.

I leave it at that and I sit on the old couch and watch him look around for something. Finally Scott and Stiles come through the door.

"Derek how did your tattoo not heal after you got it"Scott says

"well hi to you to Scott" Derek says

I laugh so does Stiles.

Derek sits Scott down and brings a torch to his arm.

"this may hurt a bit. Stiles hole him down" Derek says after Scott pours his heart out to why he got the tattoo. Be there, heard that.

Derek burns the tattoo and Scott passes out.

Scott finally wakes up and looks at his arms.

"thanks Derek. What are you looking for?" Scott says

"something to help Issac" Derek says

We start to walk out and Scott looks at the door fun.

"why did you paint just the door" Scott says looking at Derek

"go home Scott this isn't you business" Derek says

Scott starts scratching the hell out of the door. He finally stops and sees a symbol.

"what is it ?" Scott says

"Go home Scott don't worry about it" Derek says trying to protect Scott.

"no tell me I have a right to know" Scott yells

Derek signs and says " its an all alpha pack"

"well what do they want" Scott says

"Don't worry about it Scott go home an live your life as a teenager ill worry about this" Derek says still looking for that thing for Issac.

I get in Stiles jeep and stiles drives away but I still keep my eyes on Derek and he goes back in the house. Stiles drops me off at home. I get out and tell them both good night. I eat some dinner and lock all the doors then I go to my room after eating. I have a shower and get my Pj's on. I lay on my bed and then I get a text. I open my phone to see who it is and I'm shocked when its Derek saying come to this address after you get out of your classes. I text back okay and fall asleep.


End file.
